The Horse Whisperer
by Sehrezad
Summary: Episode tag to "Last Straw"  10/14 . "What are you doing here?" She turned to him, regarding him seriously. "Besides, of course, looking like someone who's got absolutely no intention getting on a horse anytime soon." CaRWash


**The Horse Whisperer**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: Episode tag to "Last Straw" (10/14). "What are you doing here?" She turned to him, regarding him seriously. "Besides, of course, looking like someone who's got absolutely no intention getting on a horse anytime soon." CaRWash_

_I don't know where this idea came from. I haven't watched CSI:Miami since before last season ended, not to mention that I haven't written anything for this fandom for ages now. Then I watch a couple of episodes from this season and I find myself writing a story... Anyway, it was fun going back to these two characters. I still love them very much!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Leaning against the fence, Ryan let out an incredulous chuckle. What the hell was he doing here? Then he snorted. That was a damn good question. He was way out of his element. He wasn't that typical city boy who would complain about a little walk or any lack of "civilization"… not by a long shot. He liked nature. He could appreciate a long stroll in the park or a trip in the mountains.<p>

But this was something completely different.

"Are you ready, Ryan?" Lisa, his young instructor walked up to him with a warm smile. She was a twenty-something years old college girl – studying psychology at Miami Dade College – with short black hair and a pair of inquisitive green eyes. Ryan looked at her then turned back to regard the animal peacefully standing in the fenced area.

"Er… No. Not really," he finally answered. "Can you give me just another ten minutes?"

Lisa shook her head and stood next to him, mirroring his position facing the horse.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" She turned to him, regarding him seriously. "Besides, of course, looking like someone who's got absolutely no intention getting on a horse anytime soon."

"That's not true… well, maybe…" Ryan began stammering. "Not entirely at least… you see…" He let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just not that easy for me," he admitted finally. "I'm not comfortable dealing with things I can't control. And I definitely can't control that thing," he indicated the peacefully waiting animal.

"It's just a horse. And I can assure you that Shaba, here, is the most docile creature on Earth."

"I believe you. But that doesn't make things easier. I tried."

"So you've already sit on a horse before."

"Not exactly," Ryan drew out then shook his head chuckling. "But I think I was the only kid on the block whose parents practically begged him to have a dog… or at least a cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could only take it for two weeks. Then poor Bruno had to move to my grandma." Lisa raised an amused eyebrow. "I have OCD."

"Oh." Lisa nodded. "Then again, what are you doing here?"

"I got curious." He turned back to look at Shaba but in his periphery he could see the knowing smile that appeared on Lisa's face.

"Who's she?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl who made you want to ride a horse."

"A friend," he admitted, although he wasn't sure why he was talking about it with a girl he'd just met.

"Ahan," Lisa acknowledged the answer as she perched herself on top of the fence. Ryan felt incredibly uncomfortable under her searching gaze. "She likes riding?"

"I'm pretty sure," he shrugged. "I just saw the look in her eyes… when she was near a horse… she was beautiful," he said dreamily then caught himself. "I mean she was… happy… just because she was petting a horse. That adoration in her eyes… that complete awe… I think I just wanted to know what she felt. Plus," he added with a self-depreciative shrug, "I felt a complete idiot because I was freaking out."

"You want to impress her," Lisa observed and laughed out when Ryan's head snapped up to look at her.

"No," he denied vehemently. "Maybe… But mostly I only want to understand it."

"Wow, she's one lucky girl," Lisa told him sincerely then her attention shifted as she spotted somebody approaching.

"Hey, Lisa," came the familiar Southern drawl and Ryan jumped slightly. "I just wanted to ask if you feel like going out for a ride but I can see that you're busy."

"Kind of," Lisa answered, jumping to the ground. "I'm just waiting for my new friend here to grow a pair." She nudged Ryan playfully. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before turning to face none other than Calleigh Duquesne.

"Hey," he greeted her sheepishly, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Ryan!" Calleigh exclaimed surprised but pleased to see her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... I... just..."

It seemed that Lisa quickly understood the situation so she quipped, "He's here because of a girl." She winked at Ryan, who groaned.

"Really?" Calleigh's voice didn't lose from its enthusiasm but Lisa picked up on the subtle change in her friend's posture. She was disappointed. "Then I leave you to your training."

"Oh darn," Lisa exclaimed looking at her watch. "I've gotta go, folks. You were hesitating so much that my shift ended. And I'd be really glad to stay here and help you – because I really like you – but I've got to go to the library..."

"Don't worry about it. It was a stupid idea anyway," Ryan reassured the girl. "Thank you anyway. See you on Monday, Calleigh." And with that he started to walk away dejectedly. That didn't turn out the way he planned. What was Calleigh doing there?

"Ryan," Calleigh called after him. "You came here to ride. Come on!" She indicated towards the riding arena.

"What?"

"I'll instruct you," the blond woman stated and a huge grin appeared on Lisa's face.

"Excellent! I'll leave you to it then." With that she started to walk. "Go on, lover boy," she winked at Ryan as she walked past him, "impress the girl."

"Come on," Calleigh urged Ryan once again.

Ryan sighed. "You really don't have to bother with me."

"It's no problem for me. You came here to learn riding – I'd like to help you with that." She watched as Ryan walked back to her with some hesitation. She gave him an encouraging smile before opening the gate and ushering the unwilling man into the small riding arena.

Ryan stopped abruptly though when the horse puffed and took some steps away from them.

"Shh, it's all right, girl," Calleigh hushed the horse, reaching for its rein then petting it with her other hand. "Good girl," she smiled. When she turned to Ryan, she caught him staring. She gave him a beaming smile. "Lesson one – don't be afraid of them, they can feel it."

"I'm not afraid," Ryan started in a defensive tone. "Well, maybe a little bit," he admitted. "It's more like I don't trust her. I don't know her and it's not like I can talk to her or something... It just makes me anxious."

"Come here," Calleigh told him with a gentle, understanding smile and Ryan couldn't do anything but obey. "Ryan, this is Shaba. Shaba, this is a good friend of mine, Ryan."

Ryan smiled as he hesitantly lifted his hand to put it on the horse's neck. "Hey there."

"So you don't trust the horse." Ryan shook his head. "Then trust me." Ryan looked into her eyes then nodded.

"All right then," Calleigh smiled at him. "Let's walk a little."

They made a couple of rounds in the arena, first Calleigh leading Shaba but at some point the rein was given to Ryan. When he seemed comfortable enough, Calleigh asked him to mount the horse. First Ryan looked panicked but he finally found himself on the back of the horse slowly walking around the arena with Calleigh leading Shaba on a leash.

As far as conversation went, they mostly kept it around the subject of riding, Calleigh instructing Ryan about the correct posture and techniques and Ryan asking questions and occasionally complaining.

They'd been going without any kind of conversation for some time when Calleigh broke the silence.

"So, Sam likes horses?" she asked conversationally.

"I don't know," Ryan answered, his attention obviously more focused on following Shaba's rhythm and staying on her back than on Calleigh's question. He didn't even notice the confused frown that appeared on her face. "Why do you ask?" he asked absentmindedly.

When no answer came for a long time, Ryan's attention shifted from the horse to the woman holding the leash. "Why did you bring up Sam?" he asked, this time more pointedly.

Over her shoulder, Calleigh gave him a quick glance then turned to stare in front of her. "I just assumed she's the girl Lisa was talking about." This time she had all of Ryan's attention and the bitterness in her voice didn't escape him. He frowned confused.

"You assumed wrong."

"My bad," Calleigh remarked dryly. "You seem comfy with each other though. And what about that rumour about a bracelet you bought her?"

Ryan laughed uncomfortably.

"All right, it might cross my mind to ask her out."

"That was an awfully expensive bracelet," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and an awfully bad idea. I gave it to Eric."

"You gave it to Eric?" Calleigh turned to him with an amused look. "You want to tell me something?"

"Very funny," Ryan remarked. He was relieved though to see the humour in her eyes. Maybe he had just read too much into her previous remark. "I gave it to him to give it to Sam. He's interested, you know. But again, why wouldn't he be?" he remarked dryly.

"Why is that tone?" Calleigh asked bringing Shaba to a halt and looking up at him with a curious expression.

"Doesn't matter," Ryan shrugged. "Are we done?" Suddenly he seemed anxious to get away. "I kind of stopped feeling my back some time ago."

"Yeah, we are," she nodded regarding him.

When Ryan managed to get off the horse, they stood face to face with each other. Their conversation had just taken an uncomfortable turn and both were painfully aware of that.

"Thank you, Calleigh," Ryan finally spoke up, trying to avoid any further inquiry then he turned to leave.

"Ryan!" Once again, Calleigh's voice stopped him. "Is there something up between you and Eric?"

"Don't worry, Cal," he turned back to her. "It's nothing that hasn't happened before," he answered continuing to walk backwards then with a final nod, he turned and exited the arena.

Calleigh quickly get the training leash off of Shaba then, after petting the horse, she followed Ryan. Something was up with him and she had a feeling that it had more to it then Eric's interest in the lab tech.

"You're talking about Sam?" she jogged up to him and took up his pace.

"Sam and Natalia and..." He stopped before he would have said too much and threw a sideway glance at the woman walking next to him. "It doesn't really matter anymore. And I'm actually happy for him this time."

"Really?"

"As I said, it was a bad idea." With that the conversation was over for him. But not for Calleigh, who stopped him by gently getting a hold of his arm. Ryan stopped reluctantly but didn't turn to face her. Calleigh regarded him for a moment, letting a group of workers pass by then she gently cupped his cheek with her free hand and turned his head to face her.

"It's me, isn't it?" she asked in a low voice. Ryan's eyes widened. "Sam, Natalia and... me," she repeated his list, not letting go neither his arm nor his cheek. "And you came here to learn how to ride because of me," she husked. She held his gaze tensely. It wasn't easy to put together the pieces but, God, she hoped she got it right.

Ryan sighed.

"We used to be so close...," he started in a low voice, averting his eyes from her searching ones, "...but not anymore. And I miss that. It may sound stupid but at some point I thought that there was something more between us. But there came Berkley and Delko... and I realized how wrong I was." He cut Calleigh off when she opened her mouth to speak. "It's okay. I understand that. But I still miss my friend." Pregnant silence settled on them. "Can I go now?" he finally asked in a desperate tone, feeling completely exposed.

"No," Calleigh tightened her hold on his arm but she wasn't tense anymore.

"Please." Ryan's voice was pleading, still not looking at her.

"Is it only our friendship you want?"

"If that's all I can get, yes."

"And what if I tell you that I can give you more than that?" She was taking a huge leap of faith there but somebody had to do it if they wanted to get over the standstill their relationship had gotten to. Because Ryan wasn't the only one missing her. She missed him, too.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked confused, his voice hardly above a whisper as her eyes finally met hers once again.

As an answer Calleigh gave him a tiny uncertain smile and a little shrug as her hand on his cheek slowly moved to the nape of his neck, gently caressing the skin there and all the while pulling him closer to her. He saw her rising on the tip of her toes and he had hardly had the time to breathe her name before her lips were on his. He froze at the contact and didn't dare to move. He just couldn't believe what was happening. Then Calleigh's tongue gently probed his lips and that made the trick. With a swift movement, he turned to face her and, sneaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her flash against him. This time it was Calleigh who seemed surprised but it didn't take long for them to find themselves in a heated kiss.

"What were you saying?" Ryan asked in a husky voice when they pulled apart.

"I was just wondering whether you're still interested."

"Absolutely."

"Yeah, I got that," she chuckled then looked into his eyes with a serious expression. "I'm interested, too."

"Yeah, I got that, too." He cracked a smile.

Standing in each other arms, they just grinned at each other for a little while but when Ryan leant in to claim Calleigh's lips once more, a man walked up to them. "Sorry, Cal," he spoke up and the couple pulled away, Ryan stepping back a little but Calleigh keeping him in place, snuggling into his side. He stood next to her proudly while the man sized him up.

"Hey, Mitch," Calleigh greeted him then she turned to Ryan. "Ryan, this is Mitchell Braun, Mitch, this is Ryan Wolfe," she looked at Ryan before adding, "my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, man," Mitch offered him a hand which Ryan took. "Just wanted to know if you want me to take care of Shaba."

"Oh." Calleigh smiled at him gratefully. "That's okay, I can do that. Thank you."

"That's great." A huge grin appeared on the man's face. "I'll just get going then. The girls are waiting... See, ya, Cal! Ryan." And with that he went on his way with a noticeable bounce in his steps. Calleigh looked after him with a bright smile then turned back to Ryan. "He's got a baby girl at home," she explained.

"Then I can understand the hurry."

"So, do you feel like helping me with Shaba? We can work on your trust issues," she suggested.

"I think I did great back there," Ryan pointed out indignantly.

"That you did," she looked at him proudly. "So?"

"Of course." He pulled her closer. "I wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with you," he kissed her. "After all that's why I came here."

"That's just your luck that I board my horse here," Calleigh laughed heartily as they began to walk towards the arena where Shaba was waiting.

"Your horse?" Ryan raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Can I see him?"

"Her," Calleigh corrected him. "And you already did."

"Shaba?" She nodded proudly. "You just let anyone ride her?"

"She's getting old and I don't get to spend so much time with her as I'd like to so I lend her for training," Calleigh explained. "She really likes it."

"I liked it, too," Ryan admitted.

"Really?" Calleigh looked up at him sceptically, an image of Ryan sitting on the back of Shaba stiff as a rod and looking alarmed popping into her mind.

"All right, animals and I don't mix well," Ryan admitted. "But I enjoyed it... somewhat."

"Look at you. If you give it a chance it may turn out that you are a natural with horses," she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "A real horse whisperer."

"Oh great," Ryan rolled his eyes exasperatedly as Calleigh rose on her tiptoes to put a light kiss on his lips. It seemed it wasn't only Walter who'd got a big mouth.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
